


Keeping secrets with a prophet

by JessicaMariana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck gets a sudden visit from the Winchester brothers and there's a sudden change of events that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping secrets with a prophet

“So, what are we going to do?”

Sam looked at Dean behind the wheel. He was squinting through the tiredness trying to keep the sleep away, rubbing his eyes every now and then.

The brothers had been to every motel in town to find them all with their “no vacancy” signs lit up. Around Thanksgiving everyone seemed to be visiting this town in particular. At least that's what it seemed like. And the brothers just couldn't afford a night at a hotel.

Sam and Dean were both spent after having slept in the car during their last hunt the previous day, and just wanted a couple of real beds to sleep in during the night.

“I don't know,” Dean said, looking out the windshield at the black road in front of them.

Sam sighed, sitting next to Dean in silence when he came up with an idea.

“Hey,” he said slowly as if he was slightly unsure of what he was about to say. “Doesn't Chuck live around here?”

“Yeah, you're right,” Dean said and turned the car around as soon as he was the opportunity, and headed towards Chuck's house.

 

A few minutes later the purring engine of the black Impala stopped outside Chuck's house. The familiar sound lit up a tiny light in the kitchen of the otherwise dark house. Chuck had obviously heard the familiar car roll up on the street, because he was now peeking out from behind the old kitchen curtains.

Sam and Dean stepped out of the car, taking long tired strides up the front lawn. As one of them was about to knock, Chuck opened the door, dressed in his usual striped robe.

“Sam, Dean,” he said with his slightly shaky voice as he looked up at the brothers, hiding behind the door. “What are you doing here… at midnight?” He looked at his watch and then back at the brothers.

“Hey, Chuck, we need a place to stay for the night,” Sam explained giving him the usual puppy eyes. “You mind if we..?”

“Uhm, sure,” Chuck said unable to come up with a better idea and let the brothers in. ”Why- why didn’t you guys pick a motel? There are at least five of them around town.”

Dean explained that the motels were all filled up and that this was their last resort. Chuck seemed surprised, but told them that he probably could find them something a little more comfortable than the car seats.

Sam thanked him and closed the door behind them.

 

A while later Sam was already asleep, lying on a spare mattress on the floor in the middle of the living room. Dean insisted on not making too much for Chuck to do and settled with the couch. Chuck has just smiled at him saying it was fine and let him do whatever he wanted.

As the time ticked by Dean just lay there on the couch listening to Chuck who was sitting in the kitchen, probably writing a new chapter. The clicking of the keyboard was soothing, but Dean still couldn’t sleep. After driving all day and hunting the night before, he was tired, but not tired enough to actually be able to fall asleep because something was nagging at him.

Finally Dean had had enough and sat up. He turned around, facing the kitchen, and looked at Chuck who was pouring himself a drink.

“Hey, Chuck,” Dean whispered, startling his friend who almost dropped the bottle to the floor.

Chuck looked up, is hands shaking. He put the bottle down on the table in front of him and stuttered a low “what?”

“You busy?”

Chuck frowned, unable to decide what to make of Dean’s question. Wasn’t it kind of obvious, though? Or was Dean just trying to make small talk?

“I’m actually, uhm, trying to… write,” he finally said with the usual tremble in his voice.

“You’re not still actually writing about us, are you?”

Dean got off the couch and walked into the kitchen and leaned over the chair Chuck sat on, eyeing the computer screen. Chuck took a deep breath, inhaling the faint smell of Dean’s leather jacket.

“Uhm, yeah,” he confessed. “And, by the way… it’s, uhm… It’s okay.”

Dean looked down at him in confusion as Chuck turned around in the chair. He took off his glasses, put the on the table and gave Dean a little smile.

“You’re… frustrated,” chuck said hanging his head, obviously embarrassed, and cleared his throat.

At first Dean had no idea what he was talking about, but then realized that if Chuck had been writing about him and Sam, he also knew Dean was sexually frustrated. And so, Chuck must’ve known what dean was about to say.

“So you know…” Dean said slowly letting his eyes follow Chuck facial features.

“Yeah,” Chuck sighed.

“And you know how it’s all going to turn out?”

Chuck nodded, swiftly turning off the computer screen, turning the kitchen pitch black.

“And I also know it can’t be avoided,” he added as he got up from his chair, facing Dean, who took a step back.

Dean put a strong hand on Chuck’s shoulder, slowly leaning forward, giving him a kiss right on the lips. Chuck’s beard tickled Dean’s nose, but it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. A couple of times before, Dean had already taken advantage of Chuck’s caring nature to relieve his frustration. Chuck never resisted, which baffled Dean, but he was happy because then they could just skip the arguments and awkward conversations and just get it on with.

“Dean,” Chuck whispered. As he leaned back from Dean’s arms, he took another deep breath and cleared his throat, then reached for his glass to take a swig. Dean watched him as he set the glass back on the table and the grabbed his shoulders again, pushing him into the living room, down onto the couch.

Chuck’s tired eyes met Dean’s for a moment as Dean slowly leaned over him. For an instant it felt awkward, but knowing they’d done it before, dean simply turned his eyes away from Chuck, whose eyes stayed focused on Dean. He’d lost count of how many times he’d written Dean’s name or anything about him in his so-called “prophecies”, but looking at him now, even in the darkness, was completely different. Dean’s perfect features couldn’t match his own scruffy face, no matter who he was.

“Dean,” Chuck’s voice was very calm now as he put his hands against Dean’s chest.

Dean looked back at him again as he leaned closer, planting a series of kisses along his bearded jaw line, simultaneously slipping a hand inside the old robe.

Chuck turned over onto is stomach as Dean let the robe slip off his shoulders, throwing it on the floor with a low rustle. As the robe was stripped off Chuck’s body he revealed only a loose pair of boxers around his waist. Dean, still fully dressed, started unbuttoning his plaid shirt, letting it drop, along with his jacket, to the floor next to the discarded robe. He then leaned over and placed his hands against the couch, surrounding Chuck’s waist as he bent over to lick the small of his back.

Chuck let out an “oh” which turned more into a moan as Dean slipped his tongue further down his back. As he straightened he moved his hips in between Chuck’s legs, rubbing the hard length in his pants against Chuck’s ass.

“Don’t be too loud,” Dean whispered in Chuck’s ear, looking over at Sam who was asleep on the floor next to them. “You don’t want him to see me on top of you, do you?”

Chuck shook his head, glancing at Dean from the corner of his eye.

“Good,” Dean said, unbuttoning his jeans, taking them off. “Now, why don’t you take off those boxers?”

Chuck blushed knowing Dean liked to control him, and did as he was told because deep inside Chuck still hoped there was more to Dean than just sex.

“That’s right, do it slowly and let me see what you’ve got,” Dean whispered standing next to the couch as Chuck let his boxers slowly slide down, off his hips.

Noticing he couldn’t pull them further down without getting up, Dean helped take them off for him after he slid off his own underwear. Dean got back up on the couch telling Chuck to turn around onto his back.

“I want to see your face,” he said, sliding his hands down Chuck’s chest after he’d turned around to face Dean. “And what do we have here?”

Dean let one hand slide in between Chuck’s thighs, slowly travelling up against his hard dick. Chuck let out a gasp as Dean’s other hand went for his ass, gently fondling it.

Chuck’s legs were draped over Dean’s thighs. Dean moved his hips as close to Chuck as he could, rubbing his dick against Chuck’s ass.

“D- Dean,” Chuck stuttered as Dean licked his finger, slowly pushing it against Chuck’s hole.

Chuck put his hand over the one Dean was gently holding his dick with and started to stroke it. He closed hi eyes and leaned his head back.

“That’s it,” Dean whispered, watching him with lust blown eyes. “Keep going. I need you relaxed.”

As Chuck kept stroking himself with the help of Dean’s hand, Dean slid another finger in his ass slowly thrusting the in as deep as he could.

Chuck started panting, biting his lower lip as Dean let his eyes wander to his dick, twitching to be touched.

“Dammit!” Dean breathed out from between clenched teeth as his fingers slid out.

He found a condom in his pant pocket lying on the floor next to the couch and opened the package, putting it on as Chuck, who’d stopped jerking himself, gave Dean his full attention.

Dean let out a low hiss as he pushed himself against Chuck, feeling the heat from his body take over.

“Oh my God,” Chuck whimpered, grabbing whatever cushions he could of the couch as Dean slowly thrust himself inside with a moan.

As Dean gradually pushed his way inside Chuck, he grabbed his knees, spreading them as wide as possible, making it easier for him. Chuck felt like the only thing he wanted to do was push his legs together but seeing Dean’s dick slowly make its way inside him he blushed and closed hi eyes again. It was too much for Chuck to handle; to see it and to feel it. But even closing his eyes was still not enough. He could feel the pressure inside him get really intense and had to put a hand around his dick to stop himself from coming.

“That’s right,” Dean said leaning over him as he reached as deep inside as he could get. “Hold it in some more.”

Dean starter thrusting his hips back and forth, letting his dick nicely rub inside Chuck’s ass, making them both pant. Dean’s lips wandered across Chuck’s chest as he moved, his hands sliding down Chuck’s legs to his waist.

“Come on, Chuck,” Dean said in between kisses. “Let me hear you.”

“No, Dean,” Chuck breathed putting an arm over his eyes, slowly stroking his dick with the other. “Don’t… Don’t move to fast.”

Dean ignored his plea. He followed the same rhythm as Chuck’s hand moving up and down around his dick, some of his juice already dripping from the head.

“Dean,” Chuck moaned as he let out a full load onto his stomach, muscled clamping down on Dean’s dick. Dean forced himself to stop moving, closing his eyes to control himself from not coming right that moment.

As Chuck relaxed, Dean slid out of him, taking the condom off.

“Here,” he said standing on his knees, rubbing his dick in front of Chuck’s face. “Why don’t you have a lick?

Chuck sat up as the thick, hot sperm slowly started to run down his stomach. He grasped Dean’s dick, gently rubbing it as he licked the head and closed his eyes.

Dean let his head fall back as Chuck wrapped his lips around the hard length in his hands, sucking it harder as it got deeper into his mouth.

IT didn’t take long for Dean to reach his limit and without forewarning he grabbed the back of Chuck’s head as he came. Chuck could feel his mouth get filled and didn’t think twice about swallowing the hot fluid.

“Oh--- God!”

Dean opened his eyes to the sudden voice filling the otherwise quiet room. He looked down to see Sam sitting halfway up on the mattress his eyes glued to Chuck who was choking on Dean’s sperm, coughing for air.

“Uhm, Sammy,” Dean said, his throat suddenly dry, and scrambled for his pants as he patted Chuck on the back, getting him to finally breathe properly. “Listen, I can… really… not explain.” Dean turned to Chuck with a confused look on his face. “Why didn’t you tell me Sam would wake up?”

“I never got that far!” he explained with a shaky voice rubbing his eyes and avoiding eye contact with the brothers. “I’ll just leave you two to sort… things… out.”

Clearing his throat again Chuck quickly out on his robe and walked away, leaving the brothers in a very tense, awkward silence.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
